Love Circle
by demon-neko
Summary: Okay i got really bored, if anyone wants to see warped FY characters here it is. nothing special, please read i'm new at this


Fushigi Yugi Love Circle All rights in this story belong to Yu Watase..okay.oh...and this is just really random thing which I find hilarious. okay just read the fic and plz review.  
  
Okay this is how the love circle works:  
  
Miaka loves Tamahome Tamahome loves Chiriko Chiriko loves Chichiri Chichiri loves Mitsukake Mitsukake loves Tasuki Tasuki loves Nuriko Nuriko loves Hotohori Hotohori loves Miaka (NOOOOOO!!!!)  
  
These are the pairings, if you are still reading and have not been introduced to some of these characters then please don't read. I have "skillfully" messed with these characters minds and if you think I am mean and have no life.then your right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka and Tamahome  
  
"Hey Miaka! Whatcha doin' there?" asked Tamahome in a very revealing pair of shorts. "You better not be seeing Chiriko again, besides why would you choose a boy over me?" asked Miaka sweetly. "Miaka my dear priestess, Chiriko is everything I could ask for in a lover." Tamahome explained patiently. "Great Suzaku give me strength. *sigh* Fine Tama, but don't come crawling back to me when he dumps you."  
  
  
  
Tamahome and Chiriko  
  
Tama just came back from the market buying a dozen flowers and a box of heart shaped chocolates. But as Tamahome approached Chiriko's quarters with his presents, Tama began to hear heavy breathing. He stopped dead in his tracks. Tamahome couldn't think just what Chiriko was doing inside. Finally Tama screwed up enough courage and peeked into the crack of the door. What Tama saw fantasized him beyond measure. Chiriko was lying on the floor, sweat glistening on his body. Though what his precious love was doing surprised Tama. He was just lying there after a long run. (or so we think, no hentai's nothing like THAT!!! Aiya.*grumbles*) Tama heaved a sigh of relief, for his beloved was not with that idiotic cat boy. Tama gently knocked on the door, but to his hurt dismay, Chichiri opened the door!  
  
  
  
Chiriko and Chichiri  
  
Chiriko was having a fever, but wouldn't tell any of the other seishi's. He tried telling Mitsukake, but instead the genius chickened out. Chiriko was out for his evening jog (not so smart now is he?) when he collapsed. He must have been there for several minutes. Thankfully Chichiri just finished his meeting with Keika-sama (is that how you spell it?) when Chichiri saw Chiriko motionless on the dirt floor. The monk rushed to the idiot (he is, he is!) to inspect if the fallen seishi was dead. "Arigatou Suzaku for keeping him alive." Chichiri whispered while he lifted Chiriko into his arms to rush the sick warrior to his quarters. On the way the child kept mumbling that it was so cold, so Chiriko snuggled closer to Chichiri like he was the only source of warmth. Finally the magical monk dude reached his friends chambers, and gently laid Chiriko on the floor. The boy began to sweat in large amounts, and his body was loosing water quickly. The cat dude went into the bathroom to fetch a large bucket of water, when Chichiri heard a knock at the door, so he answered it, since Chiriko was in no condition to. There was Tama ready to punch Chichiri! Chichiri and Mitsukake  
  
Chichiri ducked and swerved as Tama's fist flew at him. Casually glancing at the wrist thing Miaka gave him, Chichiri suddenly remembered his date with Mitsukake. At hyper speed Chichiri rushed out of the door to the pond leaving Tama all alone in Chiriko's room (dun dun dun) Anyway Chichiri raced to the pond, and spotted his love there already. Blushing crimson, Chichiri gracefully emerged from the shrubbery. Mitsukake turned a tear- stained face to Chichiri, which received a shocked look. Chichiri rushed to his love, and in turn got a hug. For next fifteen minute these two people just stood there, letting Mitsukake cry. Then Chichiri slowly turned his head and planted a light kiss on.Mitsukake's cat's butt?!?!?  
  
  
  
Mitsukake and Tasuki  
  
"Oh, Tasuki-sama you are just so strong and sexy." Squealed the slut dressed maids. (Tasuki is drunk to all Tasuki lovers, and he specially ordered these maids) " Hahaha, arigatou ladies but now I must return to my bath." Replied a DRUNKEN (SEE!!!!) Tasuki. Upon hearing this, the "head" maid shot a death glare at all the others and told them to leave. Afraid of the consequences the girls left grumbling. "Heh, here Tas-chan I'll wash your back for you..." "You are a traitorous, two-timing, lousy, thieving pig! I trusted you and you.you used me. You told me I was only yours forever!" yelled Mitsukake from the door. "Give it up Mitsukake. I thought you were cute that one night. You're only good for healing. Bwhahahaha." Tasuki retorted. Feeling slapped in the face, Mitsukake swiftly turned out of the room with the woman's squeals echoing after him.  
  
Tasuki and Nuriko  
  
"Hey baby, get your tight lil' ass over here now." Tasuki said from across the table to Nuriko. "Nuriko.please don't. You know as well as I do that Tasuki-kun is drunk." Miaka begged. "Miaka-chan.gomen nasai." Nuriko picked Miaka up like a rag doll and threw her into a wall. ~which by the way made a REALLY big hole~ "Ouch." Winced Tamahome. "Hey bitch, I didn't say in the next century, now means now. Great Suzaku, women think they have privileges now. HA!" muttered Tasuki to the other seishi. "Okay Nuriko. You may kill him now." Replied Miaka, nodding her head at rapid speed. "My pleasure miko-sama." Cackled Nuriko in a Very evil way. Now minna-san say JA NE to Tasuki-chan!  
  
  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori  
  
"Please Heika-sama, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" whined the extremely strong seishi. "No, no, no and more no till the end of time." Retorted Hotohori. "Hmm.how about I make a bet with you." Nuriko slyly said. "Ha ha ha, you think you can beat me? The great and powerful emperor of Konan?" questioned Hotohori. "Okay Hoto-chan. First one to make Amiboshi and Suboshi pants Tamahome wins. ~Suboshi and Amiboshi: Whaaaaa? How did we get dragged into this? We think we need a hug. ~ If I win take me out on a date and enjoy it. If you win I will be the humble maiden and loyal seishi and not bother you. And I'll take down all the posters that I ordered for Tokyo pop. But, you can't use your power as emperor. That would be mean and unfair. And I won't use my super cool strength to drag them. But the other must see Suboshi and Amiboshi pants Tama-baby." "Heh, you're really serious about this. Fine, you're on. Prepare to leave me alone, oh and you also must get rid of the photo album and everything related to me." Added Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori and Miaka  
  
Miaka will keep her grubby paws off my hori-chan. HAHA! He's my bishi, and since he's mine he will get a happy ending.  
  
Now it's time for severe Nakago and Tamahome bashing!!! Fun fun fun fun. Okay sorry that was such a long fic but I couldn't find out how to add another chapter or I would have done it by chapters.gomen and if anyone knows how please tell me.I'm kinda new at this.and plz r+r flames are welcome. 


End file.
